


Ten

by cortchuzska



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska





	Ten

He stared in awe at the tiny feet. "Ten!" He exclaimed at last. "Isn't she extraordinary?"  
The Lady of Dorne arched a brow. "So they were yesterday. Doran, children don't drop toes as they do milk teeth." The baby gurgled in agreement and she smiled. "Not even extraordinary little princesses."


End file.
